


Kdesi tam uvnitř

by Naerikil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Bucky je pod obraz a přestane střežit jedno své velké tajemství.
Kudos: 2





	Kdesi tam uvnitř

Steve nespal dobře, když Bucky nebyl doma. I když věděl, že se o sebe dokáže bez problémů postarat, vždycky se trochu bál, v jakém stavu se vrátí. Byl to přitažlivý kluk, holky na něj letěly a často stačilo pár kapek alkoholu, aby zapomínaly, že pár kroků od nich stojí jejich přítel. Ten měl pak pochopitelně sto chutí Buckymu rozmlátit hubu, protože on nikdy zájmem děvčete nepohrdl.  
Nad ránem ho vzbudilo bouchnutí dveří. Bucky se vždycky snažil být co nejtišší, když se vracel, ale dost často se mu země houpala natolik, že se mu to nedařilo.  
Steve vyklouzl z postele a přišel ke dveřím, které se jeho přítel marně pokoušel zamknout.  
"Ukaž," vzal mu klíč. Bucky se posadil na stoličku, ale po chvilce boje s tkaničkami se svalil na zem.  
"Tady někdo trochu přebral, co?" povzdechl si Steve, klekl si a rozvázal mu boty. "Přinesu ti k posteli kyblík. Já sice vím, že pan Barne nikdy nezvrací, ale pro jistotu. Aby to zas neskončilo na zemi jak minule." Naklonil se blíž, aby nechal dopadnou světlo na límeček jeho košile, a povzdechl si. "Ta rtěnka půjde špatně dolů." Měl ji nejen na košili, ale i na krku a tváři. Byl cítit směsicí ženských parfémů a každému by hned došlo, že prožil velmi zajímavý večer.  
"Tak pojď, půjdeme si lehnout." Steve se postavil a pokusil se ho vytáhnout na nohy, což bylo docela vtipné při jeho tělesné konstrukci.  
Bucky se nakonec mátoživě postavil sám. Udělali spolu pár kroků k jeho pokoji, ale pak najednou Steve zjistil, že je přitlačený ke zdi. Ani nevěděl, jak se to seběhlo, prostě najednou ho Bucky držel za košili a tělem ho tiskl ke zdi. Už se nadechoval, aby se ho zeptal, co to dělá, ale nedostal možnost promluvit, protože najednou měl cizí jazyk ve své puse.  
Bucky párkrát zavtipkoval, že ho někdy naučí líbat, aby měl víc sebevědomí, až mu zas domluví rande, ale něco mu říkalo, že toto nebyla žádná lekce. Na to byl ten polibek moc opravdový. Ne že by teda věděl, jak vypadá opravdový polibek, ale měl pocit, že v něm bylo něco víc než jen snaha ukázat mu techniku. Kromě toho… v místech, kde se k němu tiskl Buckyho rozkrok, cítil tlak, o jehož původu nešlo pochybovat.  
"Kurva," hlesl Bucky, když se odtáhl. Chvíli tak zůstal a stále svíral jeho košili. A pak najednou udělal dva kroky dozadu, otočil se a rychlým krokem zamířil k sobě do pokoje. "Dej mi pokoj!" štěkl po Stevovi, když vykročil za ním. Ten si celou situaci vyložil tak, že si jeho kamarád asi neuvědomil, že už je doma a spletl si ho s nějakou ze svých slečen. Teď mu došlo, co udělal, a byl z toho pochopitelně nesvůj. Steve to ale nijak osobně nebral a chtěl mu to vysvětlit, aby si třeba nemyslel, že si kvůli tomu o něm myslí něco špatného.  
"Slyšíš?!" obořil se na něj, když ho stále následoval. "Nech mě být!" Pak ho nečekaně silně odstrčil a zabouchl mu dveře před nosem. Steve měl co dělat, aby se udržel na nohou. Rozhodl se, že ho teda nechá být. Očividně si to přál. Kromě toho na něj byl trochu naštvaný, protože on se mu celou dobu snaží pomoct a zaslouží si za to nepříjemný tón a žduchnutí, po kterém při své náchylnosti na modřiny bude mít jednu pořádnou. Otočil se a odešel k sobě, kde si lehl a chtěl to všechno zaspat, ale nemohl. Ne když z vedlejšího pokoje slyšel Buckyho tak zoufale brečet.  
Nakonec přece jen vylezl z postele a bez klepání vešel do vedlejší místnosti. Buckyho našel sedět na zemi v koutě. Rukama si objímal kolena, tváře měl růžové a mokré. Steve ho už párkrát brečet viděl, ale vždycky to bylo jen pár tichých slz. Teď se ale vzlyky celý chvěl.  
"Nic se neděje. Vážně ne. Jsi prostě opilý, tak…"  
"Nic nechápeš," vydechl roztřeseně a po tvářích mu stekly další dvě velké slzy. "Víš s kolika holkama jsem spal? Já už taky ne. Po třicítce jsem to přestal počítat." Otřel si nos do rukávu a přerývavě se nadechl. "Víš proč jsem jich měl tak moc? Protože to prostě bylo o ničem. Ten sex. Kdybych si ho vyhonil, měl bych z toho lepší požitek. Pořád jsem si myslel, že je to jejich chyba, že jedna měla divný účes, druhá pár kil navíc, tří to a čtvrtá tamto. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že chyba je… ježiši." Opřel se čelem a kolena a zase ho ovládl pláč. "Nemůžu být… Proč zrovna já?" Zvedl k němu hlavu a vypadal tak žalostně, že by ho Steve nejraději hned objal, ale neudělal to, protože začínal tušit…  
"Při náboru… museli jsme se vysléct, a když jsem je viděl, tak mi došlo, že… C-Co mám dělat, Steve? Co když to někdo pozná, co když se to rozkřikne? Můžou za to poslat i domů z armády. Co mám dělat?"  
Usedavě brečel a pořád tu otázku dokola opakoval, jako by ho snad Steve mohl nějak zachránit. Jenže on nemohl.  
"Jsi opilý. Třeba se ti to jenom teď zdá a zítra to už bude zase dobré."  
Zavrtěl hlavou. "Nebude."  
"Třeba…"  
"Nebude! Asi… asi jsem to i celou dobu tušil, kdesi tam uvnitř, jen jsem si to nechtěl připustit… Navíc jsem toho dneska vypil tolik, že by se mi s žádnou nepostavila, ať už by dělala cokoli. A pak stačilo políbit tebe a byl jak z kamene. Jen z vědomí toho, že jsi chlap. A to jenom tak poloviční. Bože… Doufal jsem, že když to doopravdy zkusím, zjistím, že se mi to vlastně nelíbí, že to celou dobu byl nějaký omyl, ale… Co mám dělat?"  
"Jít si lehnout. Ale vážně. Zítra si o tom popovídáme, až budeš střízlivý. Teď stejně nic nevyřešíme."  
Buckyho už viditelně dohnala únava, a tak neprotestoval. Vydrápal se na nohy a doklopýtal k posteli, kde mu Steve pomohl dostat se z oblečení.  
"Ne-nemyslíš si teď o mně nic špatného, že ne?" zeptal se a vyděšeně na Steva hleděl ubrečenýma očima. A Steve zavrtěl hlavou. Protože co jiného měl dělat?  
Z nich dvou to býval vždycky Bucky, který se k homosexuálům stavěl o dost negativněji. Až se Steve občas divil, kde se v něm bere tolik nenávisti. Asi tím maskoval, že sám… Panebože, pomalu mu začínalo docházet, co celý tento rozhovor znamená.  
On sám homosexuály neměl rád, přišlo mu to zvrácené, ale pokud mu nelezli na oči, tak jejich existenci dokázal strpět. Pokud ale Bucky doopravdy byl… jakože tomu úplně nevěřil, protože… protože to byl prostě Bucky! Ale kdyby přece jen byl… nejspíš by to pro něj bylo trošku těžší na vstřebání, ale byl si jistý, že by to jejich přátelství neovlivnilo.  
"Všechno bude dobré," slíbil mu, protože Bucky vypadal, že to potřebuje slyšet. "Uvidíš. Zítra se o tom pobavíme, třeba se ukáže, že je to jenom přechodný stav. A kdyby ne… Dá se to přece léčit. Pamatuješ syna Marry? Jednou ho nachytali s nějakým mužem, šel do nemocnice a teď má žena a tři děti. Všechno bude dobré."  
"Slibuješ?" zamumlal ospale.  
"Ano."

Bucky z pokoje vyšel až pozdě po obědě. Snažil se chovat normálně, ale Steve postřehl, že uhýbá očima.  
"Kdy jsem vlastně přišel domů?" nadhodil jen tak. "Poslední, co si pamatuju, je dvojitý panák skotské někdy o půlnoci a pak až že mě probudilo pitomé slunko. Co bylo mezi tím vůbec netuším. Snad jsem nedělal moc pitomosti. Máme něco k jídlu?" změnil rychle téma a otočil se k němu zády. Steve ale postřehl, že se červená. Řekl by, že si pamatoval všechno velice dobře. Ale pokud si vybral, že se o tom nechce bavit, Steve ho přemlouvat nebude. Ostatně pro něj to tak bude taky příjemnější. Zapomenout na to, co se stalo. Co mu Bucky říkal. Vytěsnit to a žít zase jako před tím.

**Author's Note:**

> Volné pokračování, se kterým nejsem ani v nejmenším spokojená, takže se publikuju pouze na svém soukromém smetišti: [Někdy je třeba popošťouchnout](http://naerikilino.blog.cz/1912/nekdy-je-treba-popostouchnout)


End file.
